Out of the Woodwork
by VivienneCrow
Summary: The Son's of Ipswich are now in college and many things have changed. Not only can they find no trace of Chase, but wierd things are starting to happen. Wierder then what's normal for them.


The Covenant: Out of the Woodwork.

Episode One.

Part One

Darkness had fallen. Bright, bejeweled stars studded the sky slowly being blanketed by the clouds that blew in from the east. Rain was imminent; you could taste it on the air. Storms had been broadcast for weeks, big, angry, all consuming storms. And yet blue skies had prevailed. Many people believed the building of a storm was a bad omen, something to ward against and hide away from.

A napkin all white and pristine scuttled across the dirty asphalt as the breeze carried it along, pushing it towards the rundown bar. It looked like any old biker's bar. A wood shanty with big neon signs proclaiming "OPEN", "POOL", "BEER". Everything a testosterone driven male needs. Loud rock'n'roll music pumped from the jukebox, ruckus male laughter and jaunting mixed in with the beat. Atop the balcony awning sat another sign, bigger and brighter then the others that read "NIKI'S". The old saloon doors swung back and forth as patrons moved in and out, mostly adults some teenagers though. The bar was packed, no seat available, all pool tables occupied. Even the stools at the bar were taken. It was Friday night, Niki's was the best placed to be in Ipswich.

A woman, short and brunette, walked through the doors as two male customers were leaving. The two males both stopped and turned, watching as she walked in. She was the type of woman to stop any man in his tracks, and double takes were a natural occurrence to her. Sauntering up to the bar, her hips swaying with every move, she slide easily between a male and what looked to be his date of the evening. The idiot grinned, his girlfriend scowled, the woman smiled and ordered a drink.

'Whoa! Look at that fine piece of meat.' Slapping Pogue on the chest with the back of his hand, Reid kept his eyes glued to the brunette that had just walked in. She was just his type.

Female.

'Reid you think any woman who walks in this place is a "fine piece of meat". Might want to raise your standards a little. Just because they can buy you beer doesn't mean they are 'the one'.' Caleb replied as he aimed and catapulted the white ball across the table, sinking his ball perfectly.

'I buy my own beer, Danvers.' Reid replied.

'Twenty bucks says Reid can't pick that chick up.' Slamming down a green bill Pogue smiled.

Caleb did the same raising a challenging eyebrow at Reid.

Giving a dramatic bow, accepting the challenge, Reid placed his pool cue on the table and walked over to the woman.

'There is no way a woman like that would talk to Reid. She'd see right through him.' Pogue side watching and smiling.

'I think he may have a chance. If a woman like that is in a place like this, then her standards are far lower then they should be.' Caleb replied.

Finding a small space between the woman and the girlfriend she had pushed aside moments ago, Reid rested his elbows against the bar. Turning his head slightly he smiled at the woman.

'Hi.' He said.

The woman kept her eyes averted. The long chestnut curl of her hair slid down her back, Reid followed it with his eyes before leaning over and whispering to her.

'This sounds like a line, but my friends bet me forty dollars to pick you up. I'll give you half if you play along.' Smirking he turned his body, one hand moving to rest on the small of her back as he leaned even closer, her hair tickling his nose gently.

'I'll even give you all of it if you kiss me.'

Slowly the woman's face turned, her porcelain skin glowing from the light of the bar as she gave Reid a smile. She had full cherry red lips that sat below a tiny slightly upturned nose. Her eyes, bright and blue, were cat-shaped and framed with thick black lashes.

Licking her full lips with the tip of her pink tongue, the woman continued to stare at Reid. He watched as her lips turned glossy.

'You might want to remove your hand from my back, partner.' She replied a slight Texan twang to her husky voice.

'Oh and why is that?' Reid asked.

'Because my boyfriend is the jealous type,' smiling brightly, her pearly whites revealed, she leaned forward and whispered against his ear, 'and he's watching you right now.'

Standing a little straighter Reid looked around the bar. He couldn't see anyone that could possibly be her boyfriend. And no one was starring at him. She was good, he'd give her that. But if she thought making up a story of a big bad boyfriend was going to scare him away, she was sorely mistaken.

'Not over there, behind you.' She said before he could even think of a reply.

Frowning slightly, his fair brows arrowing over his eyes he turned and looked over his shoulder. Pogue stood at the pool table leaning casually against it, his hand holding the pool cue. Giving Reid a half smile he saluted him.

'Pogue?' Reid said under his breathe.

The woman smirked and sipped her drink before moving over to the pool table, her curvy hips swaying back and forth. Moving to stand in between Pogue's thighs she leaned forward placing a soft, and what looked to be, delicious kiss on his lips.

Slapping an arm around Reid's shoulders Caleb laughed the sound booming and loud.

'Reid I'd like you to meet Hunter, Pogue's new girlfriend.'

Scowling Reid slapped Caleb's hand away, stalking out of the bar, knocking a few people out of his way as he went.

'Reid!' Caleb yelled a smile on his face.

'Come on Reid it was just a little bit of fun.' Pogue said his arms around Hunter.

Reid ignored them and stalked through the saloon doors, steam nearly floating off him.

Shaking his head Caleb walked back over to the pool table.

'Hi Hunter, how are you?' He said as he leaned over and placed a friendly kiss on her cheek.

'I'm good Caleb,' she replied returning the kiss, 'no more exams, so I'm pretty happy.'

Taking up Reid's pool cue Caleb held it out to Hunter giving her a wicked smile, 'So you want to get your butt whooped at pool?'

Pulling away from Pogue she took the cue, a look of devilish intent on her porcelain features.

'Caleb, I rarely loose. So be prepared, because you will be beat.'


End file.
